Xero Requiem
by Element-OverLord
Summary: I Was Casted To The Side So Easily Back Then, The Day The Past Hokages Including That Naive Fool Had Chosen That Uchiha As Their Sucessor And Konoha Celebrated. But What About Me, I Was Used And Cast Aside So Easily No Matter What Had I Done For Them...And When I Was Taken Away, I Bet No One Noticed. I Have Casted My Previous Identity, Uzumaki Naruto Is Dead, I AM XEROS OF BOLVERK!


**Xero Requiem**

**Cross/X-Over:** **Naruto & Xionic Madness.**

**Plot/Synopsis:** _**I Was Casted To The Side So Easily Back Then, The Day The Past Hokages Including That Naive Fool Had Chosen That Uchiha As Their Successor And Konoha Celebrated. But What About Me, I Was Used And Cast Aside So Easily No Matter What Had I Done For Them...And When I Was Taken Away, I Bet No One Noticed. I Have Casted My Previous Identity, Uzumaki Naruto Is Dead, I AM XEROS OF BOLVERK!**_

**Pairing(S):** Xero/Naruto X Enid.  
Omega X Katy.

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. Xionic Madness Is Of Xionico.**

**NOTE: This WAS Co-Written With Haseo55, So Some Of The Credit Belongs To Him Too!**

**Prolouge/Chapter 0: Arrival Of Past**

**|Ship|**

A lone ship moved across the sea waters, if someone could pay attention they would noticed that said ship was of Military design, some soldiers wearing a red variation of camouflage uniforms were keeping guard over the small vessel.

Everyone was on edge, for they knew they maybe would not return from this mission alive, but none was more nervous that a certain swordsmen.

_(To believe that after all this time...I would return here, to this putrid land of senseless wars...not that the ones I had see outside were any better, heh...)_ Through a blue-haired, black eyed and pale skinned man around in his 20's wearing a blue-black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath with black hakama and a pair of black and blue tennis shoes. On his back he has 2 swords and another one put on his belt.

"Are you ok, Xero?" Asked a rouge and more mature voice startling the mentioned, who turned to see who had talked and got relieved to see who was in reality.

"Oh, it's just you Omega," Xero said to his "superior", who looked like a man in his late 20 with dark red, almost black hair, orange eyes and pale skin who was also wearing a black trench-coat with red vets, a black t-shirt with black pants similar to those of the blue-haired man and black-red tennis shoes. Omega also had a trio of guns, which were a .65mm handgun, an MK-44 mini-gun and lastly a desert eagle respectively, on his belt.

"It's nothing, really..." Lied Xero to his "Leader"

Said man frowned a bit as he noticed how his comrade (and brother in arms) was spacing out a lot since they discovered that the bastard responsible for what had happened to them was hiding in these "elemental nations" where warriors named "shinobi" resided.

"Don't try to trick me, Xero. I CAN notice that something is in your mind, and I suggest to say what is it, or it will just affect you negatively later on...believe me."

"..." Xero was just silent for a moment before sighing and telling "Well, it can't be helped it seems, you see...I was born here before-" This surprised the former commander of the Omnicron Squad (which was now part of Bolverk) before the blue cyborg continued, "-but from that day, I was treated less than the dirt beneath the trash because of something I NEVER had a choice to begin with, and all because of some bastard that believed that he could revive his crush which he NEVER got the nerve to ask her out, and even worse, my own fool of a 'father'-" This part Xero said with venom enough to make the interested Omega flinch a little in surprise.

"-was the one that doomed me to a life worse than hell because of his naivety, I had to work from zero to show those bastards that wanted me dead since the day I was born that I WASN'T A DEMON!" Xero shouted as he slammed his fist to the wall, at the end before calming himself down and walking past a slightly shocked Omega, "...Sorry, but I can't say the rest, I'm not feeling comfortable enough and just remembering that pisses me off...so see ya later, and tell me when we arrive since I'm going to bed now, kay?"

And so the blue-haired swordsmen went to his room while the red-haired gunner was wondering which life his comrade had before they meet, hell even before they become who they were now!

_(...Xero, what happened to you...?)_ Thought Omega, when some steps turned out the leader of Bolverk of his through's:

"So what do you think now, darling? Personally I'm curious myself now..." Said a female voice as Omega turned around and saw two persons, one of them was a green-haired, yellow eyed and pale skinned woman who looked around her late twenties and was wearing a fishnet long-arm shirt with a sleeveless top afterwards and a red mini-skirt with a brown belt and black-purple high heels, also she had a saber-knife which was covered in a green cover behind her skirt. The other one was a man in a robotic armor of orange-yellow color with yellow eyes covered by a pair of yellow and white glasses. And a huge scar on his face-mask.

These two were Kary-08 and Askad, two members of the Bolverk Squad and also Omega's girlfriend and close friend (also future father in law) respectively.

"Indeed," Began a serious Askad as he continued to write on his notebook, "I'm curious about Xero's past life, I wonder if we can find anything about that on the last base of this 'new order', or in one of these villages near there..." Finished the "founder" of the group seriously as the other two nodded,

"But before that," Grinned Katy in a semi-perverse way as she hugged Omega in a intimate way which made even Omega blush as Askad suddenly glared at the red-haired man darkly, "Why we don't "Rest" my beloved?"

Askad glared so darkly at Omega that if he was a lesser men, he would be dead with a blown head, "...Remind me once again, why I'm EVEN letting you do THAT with my daughter, Omega Project?!"

A nervous Omega replied: "Well...didn'tyouwantedagrandchildinyourwife'smemo ry?!" Askad only raised an eyebrow and looked at his daughter.

"I think he said-" Katy began is a dark happy tone as Omega mentally paled and pleaded her to NOT say that as Askad growled darker, "-DIDN'T. YOU. WANTED. A. GRANDCHILD. IN. YOUR. WIFE'S. MEMORY?! *Giggles*" Needless to say Omega (despite the fact that he was stronger) was afraid of a TRUE parent's rage.

Surprisingly Askad suddenly had anime tears from his eyes and pulled out a 16TH COLOSSUS sided poster of a blue haired, lab-coat wearing and smiling woman, in which the cyborg suddenly began to praise it as a glow that would make a certain youth duo look like saints.

"OH MY LOVE, YOUR LEGACY WILL CONTINUE SOON! I'M SO HAPPY~!" As the "oldest" cyborg continued, the other 2 presents were in chibi forms =E/O: How They Actually Look In Their Series= with horrorified looks on their faces and were wondering WHAT they had unleashed! And unfortunately the rest of the former Omnicron Squad, which were Specter, the well rounded soldier, Wraith the close quarters soldier, Daemon the assault gunner, and Shade the explosives mute, who were all wearing the classic camouflage uniform painted in red, were walking, and when they saw the glow, they fainted with foam going through their mouths and horrorified expressions.

**|With Xero|**

Blissfully unaware of the parental horror, Xero was with another girl on his room, who was his own apprentice and lover named Enid, who looks like a woman in her late teens with long red-black hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing a semi-tight, blue-black and long armed t-shirt with black pants that accented her legs and had a pair of butterfly knives on her belt.

Bolvek had found her after tracking their target to japan. The girl had lost her parents and the team took her in, because of the injuries she had received she also became a cyborg. Enid as the girl was know began training, and she was quite gifted in Xero's and Omega's arts and soon became an equal amount her new family.

Currently said girl was comforting Xero by kissing him in a very heated-up make-up session, then after a while they separated of each other with heavy blushes on their faces.

"So how was that, Master?" Enid spoke as the object of her affection nodded more happy as he continued.

"You know that I'm no longer your master and you don't have to be so formal when we are alone..." Spoke Xero while hugging his lover.

"It's good to know Xero-Kun, you know that I hate when you're like that after what THEY had done..." Growled Enid while saying they with pure venom after Xero one day tolded her about his past BEFORE becoming even a cyborg, which made her happy since he trusted her, but also makes her angry and resentful at those fools that dared to forsake the one she loved.

"Don't worry, I feel better now..." Said a more serious, but grateful Xero as he sighed "And I'm thinking of telling them the truth soon..." This surprised his lover, but made her happy and worried for their reactions, but knowing them, they would understand his reasons and help him overcome those goddamned annoyances, after all Bolverk were not only comrades in arms, but a family.

"Well, as long as this helps you, I'm fine with it, and no matter what I'll always be with you." And so with that she kissed him once again, which he gladly accepted. And so they were unaware that in a few hours, they would get to their destination, where they'll face many challenges and unexpected events.

_(...I was casted to the side so easily back then, the past hokages including that naive fool had chosen that Uchiha emo as the next hokage and konoha celebrated. But what about me, I was used and cast aside like...and when I was taken away, I bet no one noticed. I have casted my previous identity, Uzumaki Naruto is dead, I AM XEROS OF BOLVERK!)_

**|Mysterious Place|**

"..." Said a mysterious figure watching the boat where the most potential threats would come soon after him, for what he had done, but what he did was for the greater good, so that the world would belong to the strong and the weak would be destroyed, no matter what! That's why he did all he had done, so that this world could fight and die for what they believe in.


End file.
